<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Come What May by madsholland</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29681451">Come What May</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/madsholland/pseuds/madsholland'>madsholland</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Moulin Rouge! Fusion, Angst and Feels, Angst and Tragedy, Complete, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Heavy Angst, Inspired by Moulin Rouge!, Love at First Sight, M/M, Song: Come What May (Moulin Rouge!), True Love, moulin rouge - Freeform, wolfstar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:07:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>16,162</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29681451</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/madsholland/pseuds/madsholland</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The story of a young English poet, Sirius Black, who falls in love with the star of the Moulin Rouge, cabaret actor and courtesan Remus Lupin. </p><p>Moulin Rouge! AU</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sirius Black/Remus Lupin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Freedom, Beauty, Truth, and Love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p><i>“The greatest thing<br/>
You’ll ever learn<br/>
Is just to love and<br/>
Be loved in return.” </i>
</p>
  <p>
  <i>Paris, 1899</i>
</p>
</div><p>It was 1899, the summer of love, when Sirius stepped off the train in the Paris station. He knew nothing of the Moulin Rouge, Minerva McGonagall, or Remus. </p>
<p>The world had been swept up in a bohemian revolution, and he had traveled from London to be a part of it. On the hill near Paris was the village of Montmartre. </p>
<p>It was not as his father had said - <i>“A village of sin!”</i> - but the center of the bohemian world. Of the revolution. Musicians, painters, writers. They were known as “the children of the revolution.” Sirius had come to live a penniless existence, his family cutting him off from their money and his inheritance. He had come to Paris to write about truth, beauty, freedom, and that which he believed in above all things - love. </p>
<p>His family had always been disappointed with his fantastical dreams for the future. His parents reminded him of this fact every chance they had. </p>
<p>
  <i>“Always this ridiculous obsession with love!”</i>
</p>
<p>There was only one problem - Sirius had never been in love. </p>
<p>Sirius reasoned there was nowhere better in the world to move to than Paris, the city exuding romance and love around every corner. Without money, without an apartment, and without a plan, Sirius packed his bags and boarded the first train to Paris he could find. </p>
<p>The streets were full of energy when he arrived. There were artists painting on the street corners and writers seated at tables with their heads bent low, furiously writing their next great masterpiece. </p>
<p>He walked past one particular pub, two gentlemen surrounded by pints of liquor and loose pieces of parchment as they bickered back and forth. </p>
<p>“Oh, excuse me? Could you settle a debate for us?” One of the men jumped up from the table, his unruly black hair sticking out in all directions and his glasses askew, cutting off Sirius’s path on the sidewalk. </p>
<p>“What?”</p>
<p>“I’m terribly sorry about all this. We’re writing a play.”</p>
<p>“What?” Sirius looked down at their table, his eyes quickly glancing over the piles of paper before looking back at the man in front of him. </p>
<p>“Right, My name is James Potter. Nice to meet you…?”</p>
<p>“Sirius Black,” he answered, shaking the man’s hand. </p>
<p>“Right, Sirius. Well, we are writing a play. Something very modern called ‘Bohemian Rhapsody,’” James said, his smile wide as he swept his hands in front of his face for emphasis. </p>
<p>“We could really use an outside perspective,” the man seated at the table said this time. “Can you help?” </p>
<p>“I don’t think a nun would say this about a hill, but Peter here disagrees.”</p>
<p>“You really think ‘the hills are vital, intoning the descant?’ is better than what I came up with?”</p>
<p>“No, no. The hills would not quake and shake.”</p>
<p>“The hills are incarnate with symphonic melodies!”</p>
<p>“What about, ‘the hills are alive, with the sound of music?’” Sirius asked.  </p>
<p>The two men looked at Sirius in silence, lips parted slightly in thought. </p>
<p>“The hills are alive with the sound of music,” James mused. “I love it!”</p>
<p>“With songs they have sung for a thousand years,” Sirius added. </p>
<p>Peter and James gasped in unison, James grabbing Sirius by the hand and pulling him into a chair at their table. </p>
<p>“Incandiferous!” Peter exclaimed. </p>
<p>“You should join us and we can write the show together. Where do you live?”</p>
<p>“Nowhere yet. I just arrived in Paris.”</p>
<p>“Perfect, come live at my flat. It’ll make writing easier,” James said, the matter clearly already having been settled in his own mind. He picked up a pint glass from the table and shoved it into Sirius’s hands. “Here’s to your first job in Paris!”</p>
<p>“James, Minnie will never agree. No offense, but have you ever written anything like this before?”</p>
<p>“No!”</p>
<p>“But the boy has talent! I like him!” James exclaimed. “The hills are alive with the sound of music. With Sirius, we can write the truly bohemian revolutionary show that we’ve always dreamed of.”</p>
<p>“But how will we convince Minnie?”</p>
<p>“Remus.”</p>
<p>The plan had already come together in James’s mind. They would dress Sirius up in the best suit they collectively owned and pass him off as a famous English writer. Once Remus heard his modern poetry, he would be astounded and insist to McGonagall that he write Bohemian Rhapsody. </p>
<p>The only problem was, Sirius kept hearing my father’s voice in his head. </p>
<p>
  <i>“You’ll end up wasting your life at the Moulin Rouge with a cancan dancer!”</i>
</p>
<p>“No, I can’t write the show for the Moulin Rouge!” Sirius shook his head, setting his glass down on the table. </p>
<p>“Why not?”</p>
<p>“I don’t even know if I am a true bohemian revolutionary.”</p>
<p>“What?”</p>
<p>“Do you believe in beauty?” Peter asked. </p>
<p>“Yes.”</p>
<p>“Freedom?” James cut in. </p>
<p>“Yes, of course.”</p>
<p>“Truth?” </p>
<p>“Yes.”</p>
<p>“Love?”</p>
<p>“Love? Love. Above all things, I believe in love. Love is like oxygen. Love is a many-splendored thing. Love lifts us up where we belong. All you need is love.”</p>
<p>“See, you can’t fool us. You’re the voice of the children of the revolution!”</p>
<p>“We can’t be fooled!”</p>
<p>The three men eventually went back to James’s flat, discarding Sirius’s bags and getting him dressed for their evening at the Moulin Rouge. Before Sirius knew it, he was dressed in a white button down and black coat tails, vest, and top hat. With one final toast, their glasses of absinthe lifted high above their heads, Sirius embarked on his first trip to the Moulin Rouge.</p>
<p>The Moulin Rouge was a nightclub across the street from their flat. The owner of the establishment, Minerva McGonagall, or Minnie, was known far and wide for the talent she brought in for the shows. Her infamous performers were called her 'Diamond Dogs,' a collection of beautiful dancers and courtesans who had made themselves at home at the Moulin Rouge. </p>
<p>The night was already in full swing when they arrived, the heavy bass of the music reverberating off the walls as the performers made their rounds of the room. The room bright and full of life, Sirius surrounded by more colors than he had ever seen in one place before. It was overwhelming, but in the best possible way. </p>
<p>James led them to a private table up on the second level, providing them with a full few of the dance floor before. He grabbed three glasses off the tray of a passing waitress and settled into his seat. </p>
<p>“Psst, psst. Mission accomplished. We successfully evaded Minnie,” James said, leaning across the table and smiling at Sirius. </p>
<p>Sirius felt as if his senses were working overtime, the flashing lights around the room dimming so that a spotlight shone in the middle of the dancefloor. The music stopped, the silence that filled the nightclub a startling change of pace. Silver confetti was released from the ceiling, the material reflecting in the light to give the illusion of twinkling stars in the night sky. </p>
<p>“It’s him. Remus. The <i>glistening moonstone</i>,” Peter whispered, putting emphasis on the stage name. </p>
<p>A swing was lowered from the ceiling, the man seated upon it the most breath-taking sight that Sirius had ever seen. His fair skin seemed to sparkle in the spotlight, his tawny brown hair reflecting the light to give the illusion that it was littered with specks of gold. To say the man was beautiful didn’t seem to do him justice, and Sirius watched in awe as the swing continued its descent. The swing paused so that Remus was situated a few feet above the heads of the men watching from the dancefloor and he flashed the crowd a coy smile. </p>
<p><i>“Under the lover’s sky, gonna be with you and no one's gonna be around</i>,” he sang softly, leaning back in the swing and extending a hand above his head so that he was laying out above the crowd. </p>
<p>The music picked up as Remus continued to sing. The swing started to move over the crowd, the men below cheering as he circled the room. When he reached the ground, the crowd cheered and reached out to him. Remus casually pumped his legs, moving the swing back and forth as he shot the men a smile. </p>
<p><i>“You can try to resist, try to hide from my kiss. Don’t you know, don’t you know that you can’t fight the moonlight</i>.”</p>
<p>Remus stood from the swing, walking through and dancing with men as he passed. They were falling at his feet, arms outstretched in the hopes of winning themselves a moment alone with Remus. The other dancers were charged with making rounds of the room, collecting money from the eager men vying to buy Remus’s love and affection. </p>
<p>“After his number, I have arranged a private meeting, just you and Remus. Totally alone,” James said, drawing Sirius’s attention away from the performance.</p>
<p>“Alone?” Sirius asked, the alcohol in his system doing nothing to quell his nerves at the possibility of being alone with Remus. </p>
<p>“Yes. Totally alone.”</p>
<p>Sirius, James, and Peter were not the only ones planning to meet with Remus that night. Minnie had arranged for a prominent investor to visit the nightclub, a man by the name of Tom Riddle. Riddle was known as the Duke in most circles, due to his power and influence throughout the country. Joined by his business partner, Fenrir Greyback, Minnie had arranged for the Duke to come to the Moulin Rouge in the hopes that he would take an interest in the nightclub and make a sizable investment. </p>
<p>Minnie was seated at a table on the balcony overlooking the dancefloor with the Duke and Fenrir to discuss the possible investment. Fenrir paid no mind to the business discussion happening between Minnie and the Duke, his eyes watching hungrily as Remus moved about the room. </p>
<p>“As I mentioned previously, Fenrir will be handling most of our business with your… establishment,” the Duke stated, his tone indifferent. </p>
<p>“When are we going to meet the boy?” Fenrir interrupted, not bothering to look back at his associates. </p>
<p>“After his number, I’ve arranged a special meeting, just you and Monsieur Remus. Totally alone,” Minnie said, uneasy now with the arrangement due to the way in which Fenrir was watching Remus. </p>
<p>A chilling smile spread across Fenrir’s face as he looked back to Minnie. “I look forward to it.”</p>
<p>Minnie left the table and walked through the club toward the stage. Remus was lifted into the air, throwing his head back with a smile as he was carried to the stage. He smiled and blew a kiss to the crowd before strutting to where Minnie was waiting for him. </p>
<p>Sirius’s hands shook as he lifted his glass to his lips, his thoughts consumed with nerves. He bolted upright from the table in an attempt to leave the nightclub before James and Peter each grabbed an arm and pulled him back down into his seat.</p>
<p>“Don’t worry, don’t worry. I’ll go ahead and make sure things are all set up,” James said, standing from the table. </p>
<p>He stepped away and bumped into Fenrir Greyback, spilling his drink all over his suit. He apologized profusely, using a handkerchief to try and clean the liquor from the man’s clothes. It was at this moment that Minnie looked back over to the Duke, taking in the sight before her with a slight shake of her head. </p>
<p>Remus was standing with his back to Minnie, smiling at the crowd before turning to talk to her over his shoulder as there was an instrumental break in the song. </p>
<p>“Is the Duke here, Minnie?”</p>
<p>“Yes, I’ve arranged for you to meet with his business partner after the show.”</p>
<p>“Which one is he?”</p>
<p>“He’s the one James Potter is talking to.”</p>
<p>Remus and Minnie walked in a circle so that they could switch positions on the stage. Remus found James in the crowd, who had now rejoined his own table and was talking with Sirius. The other performers joined them on stage, surrounding them and holding up blankets to hide them from view. Remus knelt on the stage, quickly changing his costume. </p>
<p>“Will he invest?”  Remus asked, pulling a gold, silk button down over his shoulders and beginning to work on the bottom few buttons. </p>
<p>“Love, you shouldn’t worry about that. Leave the investment troubles to me.”</p>
<p>“I want to help. Spending the night with me could only strengthen our chances of securing the investment, no?” Remus tucked the tail of his shirt into his pants and Minnie reached forward to straighten the collar out for him. </p>
<p>“Remember. This is not relying on you. Be safe as always, love.” </p>
<p>“Picture it, Minnie. A real show. In a real theater. I could be a real actor.”</p>
<p>Minnie touched a hand to Remus’s cheek with a smile before they stood up. The dancers moved away and Remus threw his hands in the air above his head. A chair was lifted into the air and Remus walked forward, taking a seat and gesturing to the patrons of the club as he was moved throughout the room above the heads of those in the crowd. </p>
<p>Remus pointed to Sirius and the men carrying his chair brought him over to their spot on the balcony. Sirius was engaged in conversation with James and Peter, oblivious to Remus’s presence until he was standing right in front of him. Remus took the top hat off of Sirius’s head and placed it on his own before sitting on his lap. </p>
<p>“I believe you were expecting me.” </p>
<p>“Yes. Yes,” Sirius stammered. He sucked in a breath, the warm smell of vanilla and tobacco overwhelming his senses. Remus moved a hand down his arm, his touch electrifying and leaving a trail of goosebumps along Sirius’s skin. </p>
<p>Remus stood much too soon, extending a hand to Sirius with a flirtatious smile. “Dance with me, beautiful.”</p>
<p>Sirius nodded his head and jumped to his feet, allowing himself to be led down to the dance floor. </p>
<p>“Dazzle him with your poems, Sirius!” James called with a laugh. </p>
<p>Sirius fell into step with Remus, allowing the rhythm to control his movements. The rest of the crowd around them disappeared until it was just the two of them alone on the dance floor. </p>
<p>Remus’s eyes sparkled in the light, his hazel eyes seeming to encompass all the most beautiful parts of nature. One was the softest brown infused with emerald green while the other was waves of deep ocean blue. Sirius brushed a hand across Remus’s cheek, his fingers tingling at the touch. </p>
<p>“So wonderful of you to take an interest in our little show.”</p>
<p>“It sounds very exciting. I’d be delighted to be involved.” Sirius’s body seemed to be acting of its own accord, engulfed in pure bliss. He drew Remus to his chest, and his arms wrapped around his shoulders.</p>
<p>“Really?” Remus asked, his face lighting up. </p>
<p>“Assuming you like what I do, of course.”</p>
<p>“I’m sure I will,” Remus said with a light laugh. </p>
<p>“James thought we might be able to, um, do it in private?”</p>
<p>“Did he?”</p>
<p>“Yes, you know, uh, a private-” Sirius began, a hand braced against his back as he was swung backward, dipped low to the ground, leaving him momentarily breathless. “-poetry reading.”</p>
<p>“Mmm, a poetry reading. Oh, I love a little poetry after a long night of performing.” Remus stepped away from Sirius slightly, a low laugh escaping as he smiled. </p>
<p>Remus blew a kiss to Sirius and tossed back his hat before turning to walk back to the swing in the center of the room. Sirius walked back to his table, Peter and James clapping him on the back and shoving another drink into his hands. </p>
<p>The swing lifted into the air so that Remus was hovering once again over the crowd. Remus gasped, feeling as if the air had escaped his lungs and he couldn’t manage to take a breath in. There was a thin sheen of sweat covering his forehead, though imperceptible to the men in the crowd due to the lights filling the night club. Only the other members of the Moulin Rouge saw that something was not quite right and a look of worry flashed across Minnie’s face from where she was still standing on stage. The crowd cheered but Remus couldn’t hear them over the loud ringing filling his ears. Black spots began to cloud his vision before he could see nothing at all. Remus’s eyes closed and he fell back off the swing, dropping toward the floor. His body was caught by Rubeus Hagrid, the security guard for the Moulin Rouge. The room fell silent as Hagrid hurried off the dance floor toward the offices backstage. </p>
<p>In an effort to distract the crowd from what had happened, Minnie led the room in a round of applause and instructed the band to resume their song. The other performers strutted back onto the dancefloor before Minnie slipped off stage to hurry to the back office. </p>
<p>When she entered the office, Hagrid was gently laying Remus down on the couch. </p>
<p>“He’s fainted, Poppy!” Minnie called out, hurrying to Remus’s side. </p>
<p>“Out of my way, quickly,” Poppy said, rushing into the room and kneeling beside the couch. </p>
<p>The nurse, whom Minnie kept on staff in case any issues were to arise for the performers, touched the back of her hand to Remus’s forehead to check his temperature. She pulled a vial from her pocket, unstopping the cork and wafting it under his nose to bring him back to consciousness. Remus’s eyes fluttered open and gasped as he came to. </p>
<p>Poppy placed a hand to Remus’s cheek before bringing a handkerchief to wipe the sweat from his face. She smiled down at him when he finally seemed to take in his surroundings and look back at her. </p>
<p>“Oh, Poppy,” he whispered. He offered her a small smile before closing his eyes, taking a deep breath in to quell the dull ache in his head. “All those lights. Must have made me a bit dizzy.”</p>
<p>“Just a little fainting spell, love,” Poppy replied, tenderly brushing the hair from Remus’s forehead. </p>
<p>Remus grimaced as another coughing spell took over his body. He was panting and struggling to steady his breathing, so Poppy offered him the handkerchief to cover his mouth. Remus held the fabric to his mouth as he released a particularly violent string of coughs, pulling the fabric away when they finally subsided. He closed his eyes again and his hand dropped to his side, exhaustion taking over as he drifted to sleep.</p>
<p>Poppy stared down at the handkerchief in Remus’s outstretched hand, the stark white fabric now covered with a faint splattering of blood. The comforting smile she had worn when speaking to Remus was gone, replaced with a look of worry as she took the handkerchief from his hand. She stood up, reaching for a blanket that was resting on the back of the couch and drawing it over Remus’s sleeping form. She leant down to place a kiss on the top of his head before locking eyes with Minnie, the stained handkerchief in her hand making her own blood run cold.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>____________________</p>
</div><p>Remus slept through the remainder of the show, the small nap doing wonders to replenish his energy. This meant that he would still be meeting Fenrir that night, so he was whisked away to his dressing room where Lily, another Moulin Rouge performer, helped him to freshen up. </p>
<p>“Do you really think I can get him to invest, Lily? With a patron like him, we could keep the Moulin Rouge up and running.” Remus sat in a chair at the vanity, his eyes closed as Lily applied makeup to hide the dark circles under his eyes. </p>
<p>“That twinkle-toes investor has already taken the bait, Remus. He’s completely smitten.”</p>
<p>“It’s just that - I have to save our home, Lily. I don’t want to go back to being on the street. I don’t want that for any of us,”  Remus said nervously, opening his eyes to look at Lily.</p>
<p>“You will, Remus. With his investment in the show, you can be a big name actor. You’ll never be on the streets again. Hell. You won’t need the Moulin Rouge anymore, either. Keep your eyes closed” she said, smirking at Remus as she softly hit him on the cheek. </p>
<p>“I’m going to fly away from here, Lily. You’ll come with me,” he sighed dreamily, all the tension in his body fading away as he dreamt of a life that wasn’t filled with groping hands and lecherous glances. </p>
<p>Lily placed a hand under Remus’s chin, tilting his head up slightly before softly cupping his cheeks in her hands. She smiled as he opened his eyes and leaned forward to give him a quick kiss on his nose. </p>
<p>“We’ll fly far away from here together. I promise. Now, go charm his pants off,” Lily said with a laugh, pulling Remus up and sending him toward the door with a quick smack on the arse. “You look stunning as usual. He won’t be able to resist.”</p>
<p>Remus laughed and blew Lily a kiss before leaving the dressing room.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Behind the Moulin Rouge stood a giant, fantastical elephant situated on the outskirts of the club’s Jardin de Paris Elephant. The elephant served not only as a luxurious opium den, where private meetings were held and the guests could enter through a spiral staircase inside the leg, but doubled as Remus’s own apartment. </p>
<p>“Are you sure you two shouldn’t be in this meeting with me?” Sirius asked as he followed James and Peter up the staircase to Remus’s bedroom. </p>
<p>“Positive. He will be much more receptive to the poetry if you’re on your own,” Peter said. </p>
<p>“Your chemistry was instantaneous. We would only get in the way of the pitch,” James added, opening the door to the bedroom when they reached the top of the stairs. </p>
<p>They looked around the room when they entered, but Remus must not have been back from the Moulin Rouge yet. Sirius took off his top hat and held it in front of him, twirling it in his hands as he tried to calm himself. </p>
<p>Sensing his nerves, James walked up to Sirius and placed his hands firmly on his shoulders. </p>
<p>“Don’t be nervous. You are extremely talented. You could probably make a poem about using the restroom sound like bloody Shakespeare.” Sirius let out a laugh and James smiled, smacking him on the shoulder in encouragement. “There you go. Now, we need to get out of here. We’ll hide on the staircase that leads up to the roof from the balcony in case anything goes wrong.”</p>
<p>Sirius stood on the edge of the room, looking out over the balcony with his hands holding his hat behind his back as he waited for Remus. It wasn’t long until he heard the door to the dressing room open and shut behind him. He turned around, his throat going dry as he took in the sight before him. </p>
<p>“This is a wonderful place for a poetry reading. Don’t you think?” Remus’s voice was sultry as he walked into the room, wearing a black button down with tight, black pants that looked as if they could have been painted on his body. “Poetic enough for you?”</p>
<p>“Yes.” Sirius only managed to get the one word out, his mind racing as he tried to keep himself focused on the task at hand.</p>
<p>“A little champagne?” Remus asked, walking over to the cart in the corner and lifting the open bottle from the ice bucket in question. </p>
<p>“I’d rather just, um, get it over and done with.” The sound of crushing ice filled the room as Remus dropped the bottle back into the bucket, turning to look at Sirius with a raised eyebrow. </p>
<p>“Oh. Very well,” he said, a small smile playing his lips as he slowly walked over to the bed. “Then why don’t you come over here?” Remus sat on the bed, laying down on his side as he ran his hand over the empty space on the mattress beside him. “Let’s get it over and done with.”</p>
<p>“I prefer to do it standing,” Sirius said, standing in the center of the room and fiddling with his top hat. His eyes darted from the hat in his hand to Remus, his lips parting slightly before he cleared his throat and looked up at the ceiling. </p>
<p>“Oh.” </p>
<p>“You don’t have to stand!” Sirius hurried to say, extending a hand toward Remus when he moved to get up. “It’s sometimes that it’s quite long, and I’d like you to be comfortable.” </p>
<p>Remus’s eyes widened slightly in disbelief as he looked at Sirius, opening his mouth slightly to respond but stopping when Sirius continued speaking.</p>
<p>“It’s quite modern what I do, and it may feel a little strange at first, but I think if you’re open, then you might enjoy it.” Sirius was smiling now, gaining confidence by the second as he prepared a song for Remus. Remus merely smiled and nodded his head, eyebrows raised. </p>
<p>“I’m sure I will.” Remus smiled, trying to hide a look of mild surprise from overtaking his features. </p>
<p>“Excuse me,” Sirius whispered, walking to the other side of the room so that his back was to Remus. He looked down at his hands again, willing himself to focus before he would begin. </p>
<p>“The sky is - is -” Sirius began, turning to face Remus again but losing the words. Remus was kneeling on the center of the mattress, looking at Sirius through his eyelashes. “-with the bluebirds.” </p>
<p>Sirius sucked in a deep breath and turned to face the wall again, shaking his head slightly. </p>
<p>“Come on. Come on,” he whispered, squeezing his eyes shut. He let out a breath through his nose to calm his nerves and turned around. Remus was now laying back on the bed, his arms splayed above his head and a seductive smile on his face.</p>
<p>When Sirius turned around again to face the wall, Remus let his hands drop back to the bed at his sides with an exasperated sigh. He sat up and scooted forward so that he was sitting on the edge of the bed. </p>
<p>“Um, is everything alright?”</p>
<p>“I’m a little nervous. It’s just sometimes it takes a while for inspiration to come.”</p>
<p>“Oh,” Remus said, standing and walking across the room so that he was in front of Sirius. “Why don’t you let me help, hmm?” His hand trailed slowly down Sirius’s chest, to his hips, before snaking around his back to cup his arse. Sirius gasped as Remus squeezed his hand. “Does that inspire you?”</p>
<p>Before Sirius had a chance to answer, Remus moved both of his hands to grip the front of his shirt and pushed him toward the bed. The back of Sirius’s knees hit the mattress and he fell back, allowing Remus to crawl on top of him and straddle his hips. </p>
<p>“Let’s make love. You want to, don’t you?” Remus asked, pulling open his shirt to reveal a black corset underneath. Sirius moved his hands to Remus’s hips, unable to tear his eyes away. </p>
<p>“Well, I came to -” </p>
<p>“I need your poetry now,” Remus whispered, leaning in and biting just below Sirius’s ear. </p>
<p>“Alright!” Sirius said, pushing Remus off of him and standing up from the bed. He hurried to the center of the room and turned around, breathless as he looked at Remus. </p>
<p>“It’s a little bit funny.”</p>
<p>“What?”</p>
<p>“This f-feeling inside. I’m not one of those who can - who can easily hide,” he began pausing in his recitation to address Remus on the bed. “Is this - is this okay? Is this what you want?”</p>
<p>“Oh, poetry. Yes,” Remus said, a little breathless himself as he sat up with a light laugh. “Naughty words, yes.” </p>
<p>“I don’t have much money but, boy if I did I’d buy a big house where we both could live!” Sirius said, throwing his hand in the air for emphasis. </p>
<p>“It’s so good,” Remus moaned, slowly pulling the shirt off his shoulders.</p>
<p>“If I were a sculptor. But then again, no,” Sirius finished quickly as Remus stood from the bed, slowly walking towards him. “Or a man who makes potions at a  traveling show.” Remus brought a hand to Sirius’s cheek, angling his head so that he could place kisses down the man’s neck. </p>
<p>“No, don’t stop,” Remus whispered.</p>
<p>“I know it’s not much, but it’s the best I can do.” Sirius pulled himself away from Remus, turning to face the balcony. </p>
<p><i>“My gift is my song</i>,” Sirius sang, and Remus's lips parted in surprise at the man’s voice. “<i>And this one’s for you</i>,” Sirius finished, turning now to look at Remus as he delivered the line. </p>
<p>“<i>And you can tell everybody that this is your song. It may be quite simple, but now that it’s done. Hope you don’t mind, I hope you don’t mind that I put down in words. How wonderful life is now you’re in the world</i>.”</p>
<p>Sirius closed the distance between the two of them, looking deep into Remus’s eyes as he sang. Remus smiled up at him, absolutely mesmerized by the man in front of him. His eyes shone as he sang, full of passion and life and love. </p>
<p><i>“Sat on the roof and I kicked off the moss. Well, some of the verses, well, they - they got me quite cross. But the sun’s been kind while I wrote this song. It’s for people like you that keep it turned on</i>.”</p>
<p>Sirius took Remus’s hand and backed toward the balcony, stopping only when they were surrounded by the cool night air with the stars shining bright above them. </p>
<p><i>“So excuse me forgetting, but these things I do. You see, I’ve forgotten if they’re green or they’re blue</i>.” Remus let out a laugh, his eyes lighting up as he dipped his head to hide the blush creeping over his cheeks. His smile was infectious and Sirius couldn’t help but smile, too. </p>
<p><i>“Anyway, the thing is what I really mean.</i>” Sirius brought a hand under Remus’s chin, tilting his head up so that he could look into his eyes again. </p>
<p><i>“Yours are the sweetest eyes I’ve ever seen</i>.” </p>
<p>Sirius lifted Remus’s hand, fingers entwined, and slipped the other around his waist, spinning them in a circle. He twirled Remus under his arm before pulling him in close, their chests pressed together.</p>
<p>
  <i>“And you can tell everybody this is your song. It may be quite simple but now that it’s done.”</i>
</p>
<p>He leaned in, his lips ghosting over Remus’s ear as he sang much softer than before. <i>“I hope you don’t mind, I hope you don’t mind that I put down in words how wonderful life is, now you’re in the world.”</i></p>
<p>Remus smiled at Sirius, his eyes fluttering shut as their noses brush together slightly. </p>
<p>“I can’t believe it. I’m in love. I never knew the Duke had such a young, handsome, talented partner.” </p>
<p>“Duke?”</p>
<p>“Not that title is important, of course.”</p>
<p>“I don’t know the Duke,” Sirius said with an inquisitive smile. </p>
<p>“You don’t?”</p>
<p>“I’m a writer.”</p>
<p>“A writer?” Remus pulled his head back slightly, his eyebrows furrowed as he studied Sirius’s face. </p>
<p>“Yes, a writer.”</p>
<p>“No!”</p>
<p>“James said-,” Sirius began, but Remus cut him off. </p>
<p>“Oh, no. You’re not another of James’s oh-so-talented, charmingly bohemian, tragically impoverished proteges?”</p>
<p>“You might say that, yes. My name’s Sirius,” he said with a nervous laugh.</p>
<p>“No! I’m going to kill him!” Remus exclaimed, crossing the room toward the bed. He quickly pulled his shirt back on, fiddling with the buttons as he moved toward the door.</p>
<p>“James told me -” Sirius started, following Remus around the room. </p>
<p>“What about the Duke?” Remus groaned in frustration as he pulled the door open. He caught a brief glimpse of Minnie standing on the other side of the door with Fenrir Greyback and he quickly slammed the door shut, pressing his back against the wood and looking at Sirius with wide eyes. “Hide! Out the back!”</p>
<p>There was no time for Remus to push Sirius toward the balcony, for the door swung open behind him as Minnie walked into the room with Fenrir right behind her. Remus shoved Sirius to the floor, hiding him behind the bar cart before turning to face the door. </p>
<p>“My love, are you decent for company?” Minnie asked. </p>
<p>“I’ve been waiting for you,” Remus smiled, running a hand through his hair to fluff out his curls.</p>
<p>“Allow me to introduce Monsieur Remus. Remus, this is Fenrir Greyback. He is the Duke’s business partner,” Minnie continued, gesturing a hand between the two of them in introduction.</p>
<p>“Monsieur, how wonderful of you to take time out of your busy schedule to visit,” Remus said, taking a few steps closer to Fenrir.</p>
<p>“The pleasure, I fear, will be entirely mine.” Fenrir’s eyes slowly raked up and down Remus’s body, a predatory grin spreading across his face. He stepped forward and took hold of Remus’s hand, his grip rough as he brought it to his lips and placed a kiss to his knuckles.</p>
<p>“I’ll leave you two to get better acquainted,” Minnie said, a little apprehensive as she left the room, closing the door behind her. Remus pulled away from Fenrir and walked toward the bed, sitting down and looking back at him expectantly. </p>
<p>“After tonight’s pretty exertions on the stage, you must surely be in need of refreshment.” Fenrir turned to walk toward the bar cart and Remus jumped off the bed. </p>
<p>“Don’t!” Remus yelled. Fenrir turned away from the cart, eyeing Remus curiously. “Don’t you… just…love the view, mm?” Remus walked toward the balcony, gesturing to the view of the night sky with a smile. </p>
<p>“Charming.” Fenrir began to turn back toward the cart, causing Remus to yell out again. </p>
<p>“Oh! I feel like dancing. Don’t you? Come, why don’t you join me,” he said, closing the distance between them and reaching for Fenrir’s hand to pull him away toward the center of the room. Fenrir yanked his hand away, growing noticeably annoyed with Remus’s interruptions. </p>
<p>“You see, I would like a glass of champagne,” Fenrir growled.</p>
<p>“No!”</p>
<p>Fenrir whipped his head to look at Remus, seething. Remus was standing with his hand outstretched, hair a mess as he tried to think of another distraction that would prevent Fenrir from finding Sirius. </p>
<p>“It’s a little bit funny,” he said softly.</p>
<p>“What is?” Fenrir said, picking up the bottle of champagne but keeping his eyes glued to Remus. </p>
<p>“This…” Remus began, his eyes darting to where Sirius had peaked his head over the cart. He was moving his lips, mouthing the words so that Remus could follow along. “Feeling. Inside.”</p>
<p>“I’m not one of those,” Remus continued, his eyebrows scrunched as he tried to read Sirius’s lips. Sirius lifted his hands to cover his eyes, miming a game of peekaboo. “Who can easily hide!”</p>
<p>As Sirius moved to duck below the table, he knocked over one of the champagne glasses and it fell to the ground with a crash. Before Fenrir could turn toward the noise, Remus jumped forward and fell to his knees. He grabbed onto the hem of Fenrir’s coat and looked up at him as he continued. </p>
<p>“I don’t have much money, but if I did, oh, I’d buy a big house where we both could live.” Remus moved his hands from Fenrir’s coat to his thighs, running his hands up and down and letting a soft moan escape his lips. He spread Fenrir’s legs slightly, peeking his head through the opening between them and motioning for Sirius to leave the room before he pulled his legs closed again. Sirius was on the ground behind Fenrir, frozen in place as Remus looked back to Fenrir’s face and began to sing. </p>
<p>“I hope you don’t mind. I hope you don’t mind.” Remus slid his hands up Fenrir’s legs, letting them still on his hips as he stood up. “That I put down in words. How wonderful life is now you’re in the world.”</p>
<p>“That’s very beautiful,” Fenrir said. Remus looked over Fenrir’s shoulder as Sirius made his way toward the balcony. </p>
<p>“It’s from Bohemian Rhapsody. Suddenly with you here, I finally understood the true meaning of those words,” Remus said, sliding his hands around Fenrir’s shoulders. He lifted a hand and silently snapped his fingers, pointing at the balcony to signal for Sirius to leave. </p>
<p>Without much warning, Fenrir grabbed Remus by the hips and turned to push him toward the bed. He froze when he caught sight of Sirius, the features on his face hardening and he gave Remus a hard push that sent him falling back on the bed. </p>
<p>“Who is this?” he snarled.</p>
<p>“Oh, Fenrir. This is our writer. For Bohemian Rhapsody,” Remus replied, panting slightly. </p>
<p>“The writer?” Fenrir said, looking angrily down at Remus. </p>
<p>“Yes, we wanted to pitch you the idea for the show.”</p>
<p>“You expect me to believe you brought me here to pitch an idea for a show?”</p>
<p>Before Remus or Sirius could say anything, there was a thud from the balcony and a grinning James and Peter came bustling into the room. </p>
<p>“Ah! Yes, right on time!” James exclaimed, walking up to Fenrir and taking his hand for an over-exaggerated handshake. “James Potter, producer of Bohemian Rhapsody. Here, have a seat.” James put his hands on Fenrir’s shoulders and guided him to the vanity along the wall of the room, pushing him down to sit in the chair. </p>
<p>The door to the dressing room swung open and a confused looking Minnie waltzed into the room, taking in the scene in front of her. </p>
<p>“Ah, Minnie. Perfect timing. We were just telling Fenrir here about our idea for the show, Bohemian Rhapsody,” Remus said, widening his eyes to signal that she should play along. </p>
<p>“Wonderful. Mr. Greyback, we do hope you would tell the Duke all about the idea for the show,” Minnie smiled, falling into the charade seamlessly. </p>
<p>“So you arranged this rendezvous in order to audition your new show for me, hoping I would convince the Duke to invest?” Fenrir questioned.</p>
<p>“Nailed it in one!” Peter exclaimed, standing beside James in the center of  the room. Sirius walked toward Remus, extending a hand to help him stand from where he was still laying on the bed. </p>
<p>“So, what’s the story?” Fenrir asked, eyes narrowing at the collection of artists in front of him. </p>
<p>“The story! Ah! Yes, uh..” James began, his smile twitching slightly as he tried to think on his feet. </p>
<p>“There’ll be… Lovers!” Sirius exclaimed.</p>
<p>“And singers,” Remus added, nodding his head and sending Fenrir a smile.</p>
<p>“And entrepreneurs,” Minnie cut in, joining the group in the center of the room. </p>
<p>“Depravity!” James yelled. </p>
<p>“Ecstasy!” Peter followed, throwing an arm around James’s shoulders and smiling wide. </p>
<p>“And love that endures-” Sirius began, but was cut off when James jumped in front of the group, his knees bent slightly as fully immersed himself in the theatrics.</p>
<p>“Worthy of even the best raconteur. A tale in the shadows of dear Sacre-Coeur...We see along the Seine, upon its filthy shore, the bloated corpses of those killed the night before!” James exclaimed dramatically, staggering forward to as he brought the back of his hand to rest against his forehead. </p>
<p>“But it’s a family show! With art both high and low,” Minnie cut in, swatting James on the back of the head. </p>
<p>“A tale of love.” Sirius added. </p>
<p>“And death!” Peter exclaimed.</p>
<p>“And sex!” Remus said.</p>
<p>“And money!” James laughed. “Sweet Remus here will play our ingenue. A sparrow singing up and down each avenue.”</p>
<p>“He wears a silk black shirt and tells his tale of woe. A tale of pain and loneliness,” Remus added, sweeping a hand down in front of his body to show off the ensemble. </p>
<p>“But that’s not all, as these things go. He’s rather sick, with some obscure malaise. No doubt a cruel trick from wilder, desperate days.” James added, holding his hands out in front of him and waving his fingers ominously.</p>
<p>“But one day singing through his pain, the sun kicks out the rain and there he stands, a lover!” Remus continued, nodding at James.</p>
<p>“Yes, one day everything changes, when he meets - a man!” James smiled back. </p>
<p>“A man unlike any he has ever known before. He’s, uh…” Sirius stuttered, voice trailing off in thought.</p>
<p>“A ventriloquist!” James exclaimed. </p>
<p>“No, he’s a matador! Striding across the sands of destiny!” Peter countered, sweeping an arm in front of him to convey his vision.</p>
<p>“No, no, no. He’s a sailor!” Minnie reasoned. </p>
<p>“Yes, a sailor! That’s it! A man who has spent his life voyaging across the turbulent seas!” James agreed. </p>
<p>“He’s been searching for a mate and now it seems like fate, a gift from God above,” Sirius said.  “A love, divine, forevermore. Their bodies intertwine…” </p>
<p>“But fate has many other things in store.” James cut him off. </p>
<p>“You see, there’s a man who already claims him. An evil gangster, who runs the town,” Minnie said. </p>
<p>“Our young engineu is unhappy and no one blames him,” James said with a shake of his head. “The gangster is the most lecherous racketeer around.” </p>
<p>“He buys his love. He buys him clothes. He’s rough but this is all our poor boy knows!” Peter added. </p>
<p>“There’s no escape… But, you see, now a triangle has taken shape.” Sirius gestured, both his arms extended in front of him to try and provide Fenrir with a visual. </p>
<p>“And so, the sailor, driven mad with jealousy, determined to unseat this cad, swears to risk his life for love,” Peter said. </p>
<p>“The penniless sailor and young engineu are pulled apart by an evil ruse.” Sirius adds, taking a giant step away from Remus with outstretched arms. </p>
<p>“But in the end, the sailor hears his song and their love is just too strong,” Remus adds, a small smile gracing his lips as his eyes met briefly with Sirius’s across the room. </p>
<p>“And there’s our show, all of it designed by me!” James jumped in, moving himself to the front of the group and straightening his shirt by the lapels. </p>
<p>The group stood in silence, looking expectantly at Fenrir. </p>
<p>“Generally, I like it. I’ll bring this idea to the Duke.” </p>
<p>The artists erupted into cheers, buzzing with excitement and relief as they hugged one another. Minnie began to urge everyone out of the room, trying and failing to corral an overzealous James and Peter. </p>
<p>Remus felt a hand grip his shoulder and turned to see Fenrir looking down at him with a wolfish grin. “Perhaps we can pick up where we left off before we were so rudely interrupted?”</p>
<p>“Of course,” Remus answered, turning his body toward Fenrir. His eyes flickered to Sirius, his face downcast as he listened in on the conversation from where he had paused by the door. He looked back to Fenrir, the smile plastered on his face not meeting his eyes. “I would love to.”</p>
<p>The door closed and Remus was left alone at the complete mercy of Fenrir Greyback.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>____________________</p>
</div><p>Remus stood on his balcony after Fenrir left, looking out over the city. The streets were full of people, laughing and shouting as they made their way home for the evening. He watched them for a moment, envious at how carefree and full of life they all seemed to be. </p>
<p>A breeze blew through that made him shiver, his hands coming up to brace his arms as he thought back on the events of the evening. His mind couldn’t help but wander to Sirius. His sparkling grey eyes, that despite their innocuous shade were the most beautiful and vibrant color Remus had ever seen. A soft smile spread across his face as he thought back on the feeling of Sirius’s hand brushing his cheek, the love in his eyes so overwhelming that Remus felt as if his entire world had stopped spinning with just one look. He thought of the warmth of Sirius' touch and the safety he felt as he was held in his arms, like even the most dangerous person in the world couldn’t touch him as long as Sirius was there. </p>
<p>But that was all merely a fantasy, for reality was the intolerable touch of Fenrir Greyback. Reality was regrettable exploits, rough hands, and hot, oppressive breath on his skin. </p>
<p>It was pointless to dream of any other life for himself. He was already foolish enough to long so deeply for a life beyond the Moulin Rouge. It wouldn’t dwell to daydream of a future filled with love and happy endings. </p>
<p>Remus leaned against the railing on the balcony, resting his head in his hands as he closed his eyes as he sang softly to himself.  </p>
<p>
  <i>“One day I’ll fly away. Leave all this to yesterday. What more could your love do for me. Why live life from dream to dream and dread the day when dreaming ends.” </i>
</p>
<p>With a sigh, Remus straightened up from the railing and walked to the staircase off the balcony that would bring him up to the roof. On the roof was a golden pavilion with rich, red curtains surrounded by a short, ornate railing. Remus was just stepping off the staircase when someone let out a soft cough, causing him to jump in surprise. </p>
<p>“I’m sorry!” Sirius exclaimed, standing from where he was seated under the pavilion and walking toward Remus with outstretched arms. “I didn’t want to startle you, but I guess my plan didn’t really work out very well.”</p>
<p>“Sirius, what are you doing here?” Remus asked, a hand on his chest in an attempt to steady the hammering of his heartbeat. </p>
<p>“I couldn’t sleep, and I wanted to thank you for helping me get the job,” Sirius said, a small smile on his face as he ran a hand through his long, black hair. </p>
<p>“Oh. Of course. Yes, James - James was right. You’re..” Remus began, smiling at Sirius. “You’re very talented.”</p>
<p>“Oh.”</p>
<p>“It’s going to be a wonderful show! Anyway, I-I’d better go because we, uh, we both have a big day tomorrow.” Remus nodded at Sirius, turning to move back toward the staircase.</p>
<p>“Wait! No, please wait.” Remus turned to face Sirius, who was looking down toward his hands. “Before, when we were - when you thought I worked with the Duke, you said you loved me. A-and I wondered if..”</p>
<p>“If it was just an act?” Remus asked, eyebrow raised.</p>
<p>“Well, yes,” Sirius answered, letting out a breath he hadn’t known he had been holding.</p>
<p>“Of course it was.”</p>
<p>“Oh. It just felt real,” Sirius said softly, taking a few steps toward Remus. </p>
<p>“Sirius, I’m a courtesan.” Remus took a few steps toward Sirius, closing the distance between them and joining him under the canopy. “I am paid to make men believe what they want to believe.”</p>
<p>“Yes.” Sirius breathed a laugh through his nose and plastered a smile across his face. “Silly of me, to think you could fall in love with someone like me.”</p>
<p>Remus sighed, looking at Sirius with a pained smile. “I can’t fall in love with anyone.”</p>
<p>“Can’t fall in love?” Sirius asked, unable to hide the disbelief in his voice. “But a life without love, that’s terrible.”</p>
<p>“No, being on the street, that’s terrible,” Remus countered, offense evident in his voice. </p>
<p>“No!” Sirius began and Remus scoffed. “Love is like oxygen.”</p>
<p>“What?”</p>
<p>“Love is a many splendored thing.” Sirius moved closer to Remus, passion overwhelming him as he conveyed the sentiment to Remus. “Love lifts us up where we belong! All you need is love!”</p>
<p>“Please, don’t start that again,” Remus said with a shake of his head. </p>
<p><i>“All you need is love</i>,” Sirius sang, a smile spreading across his face as he looked down into Remus’s eyes.</p>
<p>“Sirius, love doesn’t pay the bills,” Remus reasoned.</p>
<p><i>“All you need is love</i>,” Sirius continued to sing.</p>
<p>“I’d end up on the street!” Remus threw his hands up in the air in frustration. </p>
<p><i>“All you need is love</i>,” Sirius continued, taking one step forward for every step Remus took back. </p>
<p>“Love is just a game, Sirius.” Remus moved to turn away and Sirius jumped down so he was standing on the roof, cutting off Remus’s path to the staircase. </p>
<p><i>“I was made for loving you, baby. You were made for loving me</i>.” Sirius bent his knees as he sang, bringing a hand to his chest with a smile. </p>
<p>“The only way of loving me is to pay a fee.” Remus smiled coyly at Sirius, turning his back on him. </p>
<p><i>“Just one night. Give me just one night.”</i> Sirius hurried forward and wrapped an arm around the pillar of the canopy, leaning in close to Remus until his face was mere inches away. </p>
<p>“There’s no way, Sirius. I know you can’t pay.” Remus leaned in close, their noses just barely brushing one another before smiling and backing away again. </p>
<p><i>“In the name of love</i>,” Sirius continued, swinging around the pillar to stop Remus from walking away again. The action elicited a musical laugh from Remus and Sirius smiled. He swung his body back and forth, following Remus as he took another step back. “<i>One night in the name of love!</i>”</p>
<p>“You’re crazy. I’m not going to give in.” Remus smiled as he backed away, putting distance between them as he neared the edge of the front of the roof by the elephant’s head. </p>
<p>“Don’t!” Sirius called out. <i>“Don’t leave me this way</i>,” Sirius sang, softly this time and Remus stopped walking. His arm was outstretched toward Remus, the humor disappearing from his face as willed Remus to stay. “<i>I can’t survive without your sweet love. Oh, baby. Don’t leave me this way</i>,” he continued, a soft smile spreading across his lips. </p>
<p>Remus sighed and looked out over the city, crossing his arms over his chest. “You’d think that people would have had enough of silly love songs.”</p>
<p>“I look around me and I see it isn’t so.” Sirius walked up behind Remus, wrapping his arms around Remus’s waist and resting his chin on his shoulder.</p>
<p>“It seems like you want to fill the world with silly love songs.” Remus turned his head, his eye’s meeting Sirius’s over his shoulder. </p>
<p>“Well, what’s wrong with that?” Sirius brought a hand up to gently rest below Remus’s chin, tilting it up ever so slightly. “I want to know.”</p>
<p>Remus inhaled sharply and pulled away, walking toward the front of the rooftop again. </p>
<p>Sirius ran ahead of Remus and jumped up on the head of the elephant, his arms outstretched as he smiled and looked out at the city. “<i>Love lifts us up where we belong!</i>” he sang, looking over his shoulder and laughing when he saw Remus’s shocked expression. </p>
<p>“Get down!  Get down!” Remus yelled, reaching a hand out to try and pull Sirius back. Sirius moved his arm out of the way and raised his eyebrows in challenge. </p>
<p><i>“Where eagles fly! On a mountain high!”</i> Sirius continued to sing, turning away from Remus. </p>
<p>Remus took hold of Sirius’s hand, pulling him down off the ledge until they were both standing steady on the roof, they’re bodies flush together. </p>
<p>“Love makes people act like fools. You’re ready to throw your life away for just one chance at love,” Remus said with another exasperated shake of his head. He turned and walked away, descending the staircase back to the balcony. </p>
<p><i>“We can be heroes!”</i> Sirius threw his hands above his head, smiling wide when Remus stopped to look back at him. <i>“Just for one day.”</i></p>
<p>“You’ll be mean,” Remus said, walking backwards down the staircase as Sirius followed. </p>
<p>“No, I won’t,” Sirius said with a laugh. </p>
<p>“And I would just drink all the time.” Remus raised his arms, shaking his head before letting them fall back to his side. He made it back down to the balcony and walked straight into his room. Sirius ran down the rest of the way and hurried into the room after Remus. </p>
<p>
  <i>“We should be lovers!” </i>
</p>
<p>“We can’t do that, Sirius.”</p>
<p>
  <i>“We should be lovers and that’s a fact.” </i>
</p>
<p>“Nothing would be able to keep us together.”</p>
<p><i>“We could steal time just for one day.”</i> </p>
<p>Sirius closed the distance between them. He took Remus’s hand and laced their fingers together, stepping closer until their chests were pressed together. <i>“We could be heroes forever and ever. We could be heroes forever and ever. We could be heroes.”</i> </p>
<p><i>“How wonderful life is..”</i> Remus began to sing this time, playing along and causing a wide smile to spread across Sirius’s face.<i> “Now you’re in the world.” </i></p>
<p>“You’re gonna be bad for business, I can tell,” Remus whispered, his lips brushing Sirius’s as he smiled. </p>
<p>Sirius’s heart beat faster, feeling dizzy for how much he longed to close the distance between them. There were no awkward pauses, no second thoughts. Sirius kissed him, softly at first, and Remus responded with such enthusiasm that he felt as if his body was on fire. </p>
<p>Nothing in his life thus far could compare to how he felt in that moment: those hands in his hair, their bodies fitting together like two pieces of a puzzle. Every kiss and every touch was intoxicating. He was addicted to Remus, and knew he would be for the rest of his life.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Backstage Romance</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Life truly was wonderful for Remus and Sirius now that they had found one another. But Minnie had gotten much more than she had bargained for in her arrangement with the Duke to finance the Moulin Rouge. </p><p>“The conversion of the Moulin Rouge into a theater will cost a fantastic sum of money. So in return, I would require a contract that gives me the controlling interest in the club. All business with your nightclub will be delegated to my business partner, Fenrir, so you will report to him. If there are any shenanigans, Fenrir will deal with it in the only language that you underworld show-folk understand,” the Duke stated, pacing slowly around Minnie’s office. He examined the set of tea cups sitting on the shelf in the corner before turning back to face her. </p><p>“I will finance this silly little show but I will own the Moulin Rouge. You work for me now.”</p><p>Minnie released a long breath through her nose. Losing control over the Moulin Rouge would be difficult, but she didn’t only have herself to think about in making this deal. Without the investment from the Duke, there would be no more Moulin Rouge. All of her performers would be out of a job and forced to go back to the streets. The only way to ensure that they maintain their job security would be to relinquish control. </p><p>“Alright. I agree to your terms.”</p><p>The Duke walked over to Minnie’s desk as she signed the contract, signing his own name before taking the piece of paper and folding it up to place in his pocket. </p><p>“Wonderful. We will tell everyone we are partners, but I own you now. And more importantly, I own Remus. If he does anything to disappoint Fenrir, and in turn disappointing me, you’ll all be on the streets. You’ve been warned.”</p><p>Without so much as a goodbye, the Duke strode out of the office. </p><p>Work began almost immediately to transform the Moulin Rouge from a nightclub to a theater. The two months that followed were a blur of construction and show rehearsal. In between time spent in rehearsal or Fenrir, Remus spent as much time with Sirius as possible. The two would sneak away whenever and wherever they could, cherishing every moment they spent together. </p><p>Quite often, Remus would spend time at Sirius and James’s flat. </p><p>“You have betrayed me!” Sirius yelled, emerging from behind a partition in the center of the flat wrapped in colorful scarves and holding his latest draft of the script. He waved his fists in the air, giving an over-dramatic rendition of the monologue to be delivered by the gangster. </p><p>“Mad with jealousy, the evil gangster forces the courtesan to make the sailor believe he doesn’t love him.”</p><p>“Oh, yes! Of course!” James laughed, turning away from the stove where he was preparing dinner to watch Sirius’s performance. </p><p>“Thank you for curing me of my ridiculous obsession with love,” Sirius continued with a dramatic accent, running across the room and jumping up on the window ledge. He smiled and looked excitedly at Remus and James, pointing at them animatedly. “The sailor says this, throwing money at the courtesan’s feet and leaving the city forever.”</p><p>“Brilliant! Brilliant!” James exclaimed, clapping his hands and cheering Sirius on. </p><p>“Oh, but a life without love. That’s terrible!” Remus said, smiling back at Sirius. </p><p>“Yes, but that’s when we are delivered the greatest line in the show.” Sirius crossed the room, sitting sideways in Remus’s lap and peppering chaste kisses across his face as the other man laughed. “The greatest thing you’ll ever learn is just to love and be loved in return,” he whispered.</p><p>Remus placed a hand on Sirius’s jaw, his thumb gently brushing over his cheek before sliding his hand to the back of his neck and pulling him forward for a kiss. </p><p>Later that night, Remus laid in Sirius’s bed. Sirius had his arm draped across Remus’s body and his face buried in the crook of his neck. He placed a kiss on the bare skin of Remus’s chest, resting his chin on his arms to look up at Remus. He was silent, the corners of his lips tugging up into a smile as his eyes studied him.</p><p>“What are you looking at?” Remus asked with a laugh, angling his head down to look down at Sirius. </p><p>“Your eyes. I can get lost and washed away in them.” </p><p>A blush crept to Remus’s cheeks and a wide smile broke out over his face as he wrapped his arms around Sirius’s shoulders, pulling him impossibly closer. “You and your damn poetry.”</p><p>“Just as long as I’m here in your arms I could be in no better place.” </p><p>“Well, that’s good because I don’t plan on letting you go anytime soon,” Remus said, placing a kiss on the top of Sirius’s head. </p><p>“Nothing could tear us apart. I would rather be dead.” </p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>____________________</p>
</div><p>As time passed, it became more difficult for Sirius and Remus to find time to see one another. Fenrir became more and more controlling of Remus. For every opportunity the young lovers found to sneak away, there would be two more instances where Fenrir would arrange to spend his own time alone with Remus. He was quickly growing more possessive. </p><p>“Can you come over tonight?” Sirius asked quietly, standing on stage with his script waiting for rehearsal to start for the day. </p><p>“I don’t know, I think Fenrir has plans for us tonight,” Remus answered. </p><p>“Alright, places everyone!” James called out, walking onto the stage. “We’re going to be rehearsing the scene where the penniless sailor grows jealous of the relationship between the gangster and courtesan. Where is Peter? Peter!”</p><p>Peter rushed to the stage, slightly flustered as he took his place beside Remus. Sirius walked to the side of the stage to stand beside James. </p><p>Peter cleared his throat, turning to look at Remus as he lifted his script to read his lines. </p><p>“You are my possession. Bought and paid for. You will obey me or you will pay the price. Prepare your bed for me. I shall return forthwith,” Peter said, projecting his voice and giving one last look at Remus before walking off the stage. </p><p>Sirius strode forward, portraying the role of the penniless sailor. He takes Remus’s hand in his and glances quickly down at his script. </p><p>“Why do you let him treat you like this? Run away with me. Together, we can go somewhere where he will never find us. We can be free to be in love.”</p><p>“I’ve told you before,” Remus began, pulling his hand from Sirius’s grip. “I’ve made my choice. Let me be damned for it.” </p><p>“Let me die for love,” Sirius said, walking closer to Remus.</p><p>Offstage, Fenrir cleared his throat and walked forward so that he was standing closer to the stage. “Shouldn’t Remus have a costume change? He wears the same thing throughout the whole show.”</p><p>“He is playing a penniless whore who must sell himself to a notorious gangster in order to survive. What do you suggest he wear?” James laughed, looking at Fenrir with a look that dared him to challenge the show further. </p><p>Fenrir walked up the stairs to join them on stage, striding over to Remus. He pressed his body against him from behind and brought his hands to firmly grab his hips. “I think he ought to wear something a little better. He has a body that should be shown off.” </p><p>Sirius stormed off the stage, throwing his script down on the ground as he went. Remus’s heart ached as he watched Sirius go before he casually extracted himself from Fenrir’s grasp. </p><p>“I think we should call it a day, then,” James stated, picking the script up off the floor and hopping off stage to go talk to some of the other performers. </p><p>“I’ll see you tonight,” Fenrir said, trailing his hand down Remus’s side before turning to leave. </p><p>Remus sat down on the edge of the stage as everyone left the theater. He let out a large sigh as he dragged his hands over his face. Seeing Sirius so upset was killing him, his heart-breaking every time that wounded expression flashed across Sirius’s face. He didn’t deserve to share his love, especially not with someone like Fenrir. </p><p>Every touch of Fenrir’s lips on his body made his skin-crawl, leaving him feeling so shameful and disgusting that he could barely look Sirius in the eye. Remus was pulled from his thoughts when Lily sat down beside him, placing a hand on his leg. </p><p>“You need to be careful, Remus.” </p><p>“What?”</p><p>“He’s not an idiot. He’s dangerous. Let me help you.”</p><p>“I’m not sure there is anything you can do to help.”</p><p>“I’ve heard stories about him. Bad stories, Remus,” Lily said, taking a deep breath before she continued. “The last man Greyback took an interest in…Well, Greyback found out he was seeing someone in secret.”</p><p>“What happened?”</p><p>“The man was found dead and Greyback… He had acid thrown in his lover’s face. If he couldn’t be with him, then he wanted to make sure no one else would want to be with him ever again.”</p><p>“Lily, what do I do?” Remus asked, his voice cracking as the panic began to set in. </p><p>Lily wrapped an arm around Remus’s shoulders, pulling him toward her in a hug. “Just be careful, please. I’m here for you. I’ll be here whenever you need me.”</p><p>Remus rested his head on Lily’s shoulder, closing his eyes and allowing himself a moment of comfort wrapped him her warm embrace. </p><p>“I need to go see Sirius,” Remus said, sitting up and offering Lily a small smile. “Thank you, Lils.”</p><p>Lily gave him a kiss on the cheek before they both left the theater for the day. When Remus arrived at the flat, James opened the door and stepped aside so that he could come in. </p><p>“Sirius isn’t here right now, but you can wait for him.”</p><p>“Thanks, James,” Remus said, walking inside and taking a seat on the couch. James sat down beside him, his hands folded in front of his mouth as he looked at Remus intently. </p><p>“Remus. You know I really like you, but I think this needs to be said. You’re messing with Sirius’s emotions. If you have no intention of breaking things off with Fenrir, you have to end things with Sirius.”</p><p>“I don’t want to lose him, James.”</p><p>“If you love him, you’ll let him go and be happy. It’s killing him to see you with Fenrir. It’s not fair to him. You need to make a decision.”</p><p>The front door swung open, hitting the wall with a bang as Sirius walked into the apartment. He stopped in his tracks when he saw Remus and James sitting on the couch. </p><p>“I’ll give you two some time alone,” James said, standing from the couch and walking out the front door. </p><p>Remus stood from the couch, crossing the room to stand in front of Sirius. He cupped Sirius’s face in his hand and leaned in for a kiss. </p><p>“Sirius. We need to be more careful. People know about us. It’s only a matter of time before Fenrir finds out.”</p><p>Sirius’s face contorts slightly, anger evident on his face. “I don’t like the way he treats you, Remus. Like a possession.”</p><p>“The Moulin Rouge needs him, Sirius. I don’t have a choice.”</p><p>“Of course you have a choice! We could find another investor for the show. That way, he would be out of your life and we could be together.”</p><p>“That wouldn’t happen. You still believe in happy endings. I know better.”</p><p>“Why suffer through this life if not for love? Why can’t you believe in happy endings, too? We could be together, Remus. Picture it. We could move in with one another. We could grow old together. We could be happy.”</p><p>“If only it were that simple.”</p><p>“I can write a new song for the show. A special song, just for us. Whenever one of us sings it, we will know it was only meant for the other.” </p><p>
  <i>“Never knew I could feel like this. Like I’ve never seen the sky before. Want to vanish inside your kiss.” </i>
</p><p>
  <i>“Seasons may change, winter to spring. But I love you until the end of time. Come what may. Come what may. I will love you until my dying day.” </i>
</p><p>“I love you,” Sirius said, wrapping his arms around Remus. </p><p>“I love you, too.”</p><p>“Until the end of time.”</p><p>Sirius leaned in for a kiss, guiding Remus back toward his bedroom and shutting the door behind them. </p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>____________________</p>
</div><p>Rehearsals were steadily moving forward for the production of Bohemian Rhapsody, the performers growing more confident in their lines as they neared opening night. Fenrir continued to provide unwelcomed criticism, the tension building in the theater palpable whenever he spoke up to share his thoughts.</p><p>“You turn from me as if you hate me,” Peter said.</p><p>“I turn from my own shame.”</p><p>“I own your shame and every other part of you. I own you. You are my possession. Bought and paid for. You will obey me or you will pay the price. Prepare your bed for me.”</p><p>Peter walked off the stage. Sirius walked up to Remus, taking his hand. </p><p>“Why do you let him treat you like this? Run away with me. Together, we can go somewhere where he will never find us. We can be free to be in love.”</p><p>“I’ve told you before. I’ve made my choice. Let me be damned for it.” </p><p>“He’s a monster! Let me die for love,” Sirius said, walking closer to Remus. </p><p>“Is he really such a monster?” Fenrir interrupted, striding onto the stage. “He is offering him a better future.”</p><p>James walked up the Fenrir, the two going back and forth about whether the character is really a monster.</p><p>Sirius stepped closer to Remus, whispering so that only they could hear. “Remus. I need to talk to you.”</p><p>“Not now, Sirius.”</p><p>James called for everyone’s attention, announcing that they continue with the scene. </p><p>“I have been going mad walking the streets. All I can see is you in his arms. You in his bed. You’re dressed up like his pet!” Sirius yelled. </p><p>“Stick to the script!” James called out.</p><p>“Everything is being compromised by his lust and his money,” Sirius continued, pointing at Fenrir. </p><p>“Please, don’t.”</p><p>“Make your choice! Him or me!”</p><p>“Don’t make me choose.”</p><p>“Then let me die for love!”</p><p>“Oh, that’s ridiculous. He wants to die for love?” Fenrir laughed. “That’s so dramatic.”</p><p>“It’s true love. He’d rather die than live a life without his true love,” James shot back angrily. </p><p>“After the sailor satisfies his lust, he would leave the courtesan with nothing! He should choose to be with the gangster.”</p><p>“But then the ending wouldn’t uphold the bohemian ideals of truth, beauty -” Peter began. </p><p>“I don’t care about your ridiculous dogma!” Fenrir yelled. “Why shouldn’t the courtesan choose the gangster?”</p><p>“Because he doesn’t love you!” Sirius screamed, turning to glare at Fenrir. Silence engulfed the stage and Sirius’s eyes widened slightly. “Him. Him. He doesn’t love him.”</p><p>“I see,” Fenrir snarled, his eyes narrowing at Sirius. “The ending will be rewritten. The courtesan will choose the gangster. It will be rewritten without the lovers’s secret song.”</p><p>“A new ending? That’s quite impossible,” Peter laughed. </p><p>“Please. Poor Fenrir is being treated appallingly. These silly writers let their imaginations run away with them. Now why don’t you and I have a little supper. And then afterwards, we can let our writers know how we prefer this story to end. Hmm?”</p><p>Remus rubbed a hand soothingly up and down Fenrir’s arm, smiling at him before leaning in to place a kiss on his cheek. He guided Fenrir’s hand around his waist and allowed himself to be led out of the theater and toward the dressing rooms. </p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>____________________</p>
</div><p>Backstage, Minnie walked into the dressing room to talk with her dancers. Lily, Marlene, Mary, and Dorcas were changing out of their costumes. </p><p>“Oh Minnie, what happens if the Duke pulls out of the show? We’re doomed!”</p><p>“We’ll be back on the streets!”</p><p>“I know this looks dark, but don’t lose faith. We will not be on the streets. I will take care of us.” </p><p>Remus walked into the dressing room, looking exhausted. He had dark circles under his eyes and his skin was pale and clammy. </p><p>“Remus, are you alright?” Marlene asked, hurrying to stand by Remus’s side.</p><p>“Oh, you look so sad,” Mary added. </p><p>“Come have a drink with us. We need to stick together.”</p><p>“I can’t. I have to go with Fenrir. Calm him down. I need to make sure that he communicates to the Duke that everything is fine. He’s waiting for me outside.”</p><p>“You don’t have to go, Remus,” Lily said. </p><p>“I do. He’s waiting and we need him. I have to do this.”</p><p>“But you love Sirius. Even if the Duke pulls out, is it worth losing out on love? This doesn’t need to fall on your shoulders.”</p><p>“I can’t do that to all of you. You’re my family. I’ll take care of this. I’ll take care of us, I promise.”</p><p>Remus was enveloped in a hug as the girls all wrapped their arms around him. They each said their goodbyes and left for the evening. Remus dragged himself across the room, practically falling into a chair as exhaustion took over. </p><p>Minnie came to stand at his side as he doubled over, coughing into his arm. She placed a comforting hand on his back as his body shook. His eyes watered as he brought a hand to cover his mouth, drops of blood staining his lips.</p><p>“Remus. This is getting worse. I’m going to get Poppy,” Minnie said, rushing out of the room. </p><p>He was still coughing when she returned, wheezing and having difficulty breathing. After a few minutes, he was able to get his breathing under control and fell back against the chair with his eyes closed. </p><p>“How long has it been like this, Remus?”</p><p>“It’s never been this bad before.”</p><p>“This looks like consumption. We need to get you to a proper doctor,” Poppy said, her expression serious as she tried to place an arm around Remus and help him to his feet. </p><p>“No! No one can know except for the two of you. Promise me you won’t tell anyone,” he begged, looking imploringly between the two women. </p><p>“Remus-”</p><p>“Promise me.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Until My Dying Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Weeks passed and Remus would not speak to Sirius. He wouldn’t look at him at rehearsal. Everytime Sirius tried to get Remus alone, he would find an excuse to avoid him. It was beginning to drive Sirius mad. </p><p>“You need to get a hold of yourself, Sirius. The show is tomorrow night.”</p><p>“I can’t think about anything but Remus. He’s on my mind all the time. I can’t take it anymore.”</p><p>Sirius paced the room, a wild look in his eye as his mind was flooded with thoughts of Remus and Fenrir. </p><p>“I’m going out.”</p><p>“We can’t let him leave,” Peter whispered. “He could hurt himself.”</p><p>“You want to know how to forget Remus? Burn him out of your system. Why don’t we break into our trusty bottle of absinthe?”</p><p>James, Peter, and Sirius left the apartment to go to the Moulin Rouge. As Peter had said, absinthe should not be wasted on a night spent at home. Sirius had been hoping that Remus would be there and they would have an opportunity to speak, but as his eyes scanned the room full of dancers, dancing and drinking with one another on their night off, Remus was nowhere to be found. </p><p>“Never fall in love with someone who sells themself, Sirius. It always ends badly,” Peter said. “James, why don’t you tell him that story? You’re so good at telling it.”</p><p>“Oh, alright,” James said excitedly, taking a swig of his drink and walking to the center of the room. </p><p>“There is a dance in the brothels of Buenos Aires,” James began, snapping his fingers and pointing at the band to instruct that they start playing.</p><p>“It tells the story of a prostitute..” James broke character for a moment, waving at Lily with a smile and urging her to join him. </p><p>Lily laughed at James’s theatrics, standing from where she was seated with Marlene and making her way to the center of the dancefloor. </p><p>“..And a man who falls in love with her.” </p><p>The band began to play a slow, seductive rhythm. James and Lily looked at each other on the dance floor, slowly walking in a circle. </p><p>“First, there is desire.” They stepped close to one another, Lily running her hands slowly down her hips as they continued their circle. Her hands came up to frame James’s face as his hands hovered beside her hip before they stepped back from one another. </p><p>“Then passion.”</p><p>They both brought their hands up between them. James took hold of Lily’s hand and twirled her in circles under his arm. He pulled her close against his chest, hand on her hip as she held his shoulders, sliding down toward the floor. Their movements were rife with tension and drama as they glided across the dancefloor.</p><p>“Then, suspicion.” They pulled apart, James’s hand holding Lily’s wrist. “Jealousy! Anger! Betrayal!”</p><p>“Where love is for the highest bidder, there can be no trust. Without trust, there is no love. Jealousy. Yes, jealousy will drive you mad!”</p><p>The other dancers rushed to the dance floor as the music picked up, grabbing a partner and joining in the passionate dance. </p><p>Sirius watched as they danced, the words and absinthe combining to create a storm of jealousy inside of him. Visions of Fenrir’s eyeing Remus hungrily filled his brain. His hands trailing Remus’s body, taking off his clothes. His lips trailing kisses down Remus’s chest. He stormed to the bar, grabbing the bottle of absinthe and taking a swig without bothering for a glass. </p><p>He stumbled out of the theater, needing an escape from the laughing and dancing of the others. The world around him was a blur until he saw Remus at the end of the hallway, a soft glow surrounding his body. He rushed to follow him around the corner, only to find the hall empty. There was a laugh behind him and he turned around, catching a brief glimpse of Remus walking out of a dressing room and toward the front doors. He rushed forward, reaching a hand to grab Remus’s arm but he slipped through his fingers, disappearing into thin air. </p><p>Sirius's hands moved to his hair, pulling at strands in frustration.</p><p>“Why does my heart cry. Feelings I can’t fight,” Sirius yelled, spinning in a circle as he searched for Remus. He rushed down, stumbling as he went, Remus’s figure coming in and out of view as Sirius desperately reached for him.</p><p>“You’re free to leave me but just don’t deceive me and please believe me when I say I love you.”</p><p>Time seemed to stand still, feeling as if both hours and no time at all had passed as Sirius walked out of the Moulin Rouge, across the garden towards Remus’s apartment. </p><p>He looked up and saw the real Remus standing on his balcony, eyes closed with his hands braced on the railing. Fenrir was standing behind him, his body flush against Remus as he roughly pulled his shirt open. Fenrir’s mouth was on Remus’s shoulder and he bit down hard, causing Remus to let out a gasp and open his eyes. Their eyes met for a moment, neither looking away. </p><p>“I love you,” Remus mouthed silently, his face contorted with pain. “Until my dying day.”</p><p>Fenrir’s mouth was moving up Remus’s neck, his hands moving down his body. Anger bubbled inside of Sirius and he stormed off, back in the direction of the Moulin Rouge. Remus watched him go, before looking up at the sky and blinking rapidly to will himself not to let any tears fall. </p><p>Fenrir’s hands were rough on his hips as he turned him around, his mouth reattaching itself to his collarbone. Remus’s breathing became ragged, panting as he tried to catch his breath.</p><p>“No. Fenrir, I’m not feeling well.” </p><p>Fenrir didn’t listen, his teeth digging into Remus’s skin, causing him to cry out. Remus fought against him and pushed him off, walking back into his room. Fenrir was right behind him, grabbing his arm so hard it would bruise as he yanked him back. </p><p>“You are mine. It’s time for you to forget about your silly little writer and accept it.”</p><p>“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”</p><p>“You think I don’t know about your little affair, Remus?” Fenrir snarled, his grip tightening around Remus’s arm. The force caused Remus to fall to the ground in pain. “I will not be made a fool. I am Fenrir Greyback!” he yelled, his free hand grabbing Remus by the hair and throwing him hard against the floor. </p><p>Remus crawled backwards across the room, terrified as Fenrir loomed over him. The man was vibrating with rage, a wild look in his eyes that sent chills throughout Remus’s body.</p><p>“You will end things with the boy. You will break his heart or believe me, I will have him snatched off the street. I’ll have his throat slashed and he’ll be beaten so severely that you’ll be left singing your stupid love songs over his cold, dead corpse.” </p><p>Fenrir gripped the bar cart, throwing it across the room toward Remus. He cried out, broken glass ding into his palms as he pushed himself from the floor and rushed toward the door. Fenrir was on him in an instant, a hand gripping his hair and violently jerking him back. Tears were streaming down his face as he was forced onto the bed, Fenrir’s body pinning him to the mattress as he struggled to fight against him. </p><p>His head was spinning, his breathing becoming more labored as exhaustion seemed to overcome him and make it harder to fight back. He was vaguely aware of the sound of the door bursting open before Fenrir was pulled away. </p><p>Remus felt his body lifted from the bed, his eyes fluttering open as he was cradled in strong arms and carried from the room.</p><p>“Where should I take you, Remus?” Hagrid asked. </p><p>“Just take me back to the Moulin Rouge. Take me to see Lily,” Remus cried, burying his face in Hagrid’s chest.  </p><p>Remus felt weak when he got to Lily’s room, breaking own the moment she wrapped him in a tight embrace. They were quiet for a long time, Remus’s labored breathing and Lily’s soothing words the only sounds filling the room. When Remus finally got his breathing under control, he told Lily everything. Told her about Fenrir’s threats and the ultimatum he had given. Lily only listened, her arms tightening around Remus protectively as he cried before drifting off the sleep.</p><p>The next morning, Remus walked back to his room and began to clean the mess that was left the night before. All evidence of the horrific evening was erased from his bedroom when there was a knock at the door. Remus pulled open the door, his heart dropping to his stomach when he saw Sirius waiting on the other side. </p><p>“Remus. Are you alright? I just saw Hagrid.” He hurried into the room, beginning to gather some of Remus’s belongings and throw them in a bag. Remus watched him for a moment, trying to keep his expression even despite the hammering of his heartbeat that was echoing in his ears.</p><p>“Run away with me. We can leave now and you will be free of Fenrir. We can have our life together like we wanted.”</p><p>“No.” Remus swallowed down the lump in his throat, fighting against the part of him that wanted to say yes. The part of him that loved Sirius and wanted exactly that, to spend the rest of their lives together without the looming presence of Fenrir. But if Remus truly loved him, he couldn’t put Sirius at risk like that. If keeping Sirius safe meant losing him, then Remus had to say no. </p><p>“It’s okay, Remus. He won’t find you.”</p><p>“No, Sirius!” Remus said more forcefully, stopping Sirius in his tracks. “You are embarrassing yourself. What makes you think I will give up all of this to run away with you? Your delusion is pathetic. Hear me once and for all, I feel nothing for you. You mean nothing to me. You are nothing.”</p><p>“You’re lying. Why won’t you tell me the truth?”</p><p>“You want the truth? The truth is that I am the courtesan and I choose the gangster. That’s how this story ends.”</p><p>Sirius stormed out of the room, passing Minnie on his way who had been on her way to see Remus. He must have looked mad because she hurried in, worried. </p><p>Remus was sitting on his bed, crying and coughing. His body trembled as he coughed and Minnie sat beside him, placing a hand on his forehead to feel his temperature. </p><p>“It’s getting worse, Remus. You can’t go on tonight. I’ll make an announcement.”</p><p>“You will do no such thing,” Remus gasped. “We’ve all worked too hard for tonight. This is our chance. I can’t let everyone down.”</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>___________________</p>
</div><p>Sirius stormed into his flat, his body trembling and face red with anger. James was on his feet in a second and it wasn’t until he was standing in front of him that he noticed his eyes were red-rimmed and brimming with tears. </p><p>“Sirius, what happened?”</p><p>“He doesn’t love me. He doesn’t love me, James.”</p><p>James was silent for a beat, words momentarily escaping him as he tried to figure out what could have happened. He knew the situation was complicated, but there wasn’t a doubt in his mind about whether Remus loved him back. </p><p>“Things aren’t always as they seem, Sirius.”</p><p>“Things are exactly as they seem.”</p><p>“Sirius, I know about art and love. If only because I long for it with every fiber of my being. Remus loves you. I know it. I know he loves you.”</p><p>“Go away, James. Leave me alone,” Sirius said, his voice cracking as he threw himself face down on his bed. </p><p>“Sirius.”</p><p>“Go away!”</p><p>“Alright, mate. I’ll take your place in the show tonight. Take care of yourself, okay?” James didn’t wait for a response, knowing he was unlikely to get one, and left Sirius alone in the flat. </p><p>Sirius wanted to shut out what James had said, but his words had filled him with doubt. There was only one way to be sure. Only one way to find out how Remus truly felt for him. He needed to know. With a quick glance at the clock on the wall, Sirius pulled himself out of bed to return to the Moulin Rouge one last time.</p><p>The show had already started when Sirius arrived at the theater. He snuck backstage and tried to avoid being seen as he looked for Remus. Across the room, Lily caught sight of Sirius sneaking and her heart stopped. She tried to get to him but lost him in the crowd of dancers filing off the stage at the end of their number. Unsure of what else to do, she rushed to find James. When she found him, she explained everything that Remus had told her and the threats that Fenrir had made. </p><p>“They’re going to kill him, James. You need to find him before Fenrir sees him.”</p><p>“That’s why he’s pushing him away… to save him.”</p><p>“You need to hurry. You need to warn him.” James and Lily both ran off in different directions to search for Sirius. </p><p>Remus was in his dressing room, coughing into a handkerchief as Poppy tended to him. She gave him a vial of medicine that would give him the energy to finish the show. She placed a kiss on the top of his head before leaving him alone.</p><p>“I’ve come to pay my bill.”</p><p>Remus whipped around, panic setting in as he saw Sirius standing in the door of his dressing room.</p><p>“You shouldn’t be here, Sirius,” Remus sighed, trying to catch his breath. He walked past Sirius and out of the dressing room, his expression cold. “Just leave.”</p><p>Sirius followed Remus, his anger building. Remus was wheezing as the panic set in, coughing into his elbow as he navigated his way around backstage. Sirius caught up easily, stepping around Remus to block his path. </p><p>“You made me believe you loved me. Why shouldn’t I pay you?” he spat. </p><p>“Please, Sirius,” Remus begged. </p><p>“Remus is needed onstage!” Marlene said, gently guiding Remus away from Sirius and towards the stage. Remus was behind the stage’s backdrop, waiting for his cue to enter when Sirius caught up again. He was standing beside him, his mouth close as he whispered in his ear. </p><p>“You did your job so very well. Why can’t I pay you like everyone else does?” he hissed.</p><p>“Don’t, Sirius. There’s no point. Just leave.” Remus was bracing himself on the wall to keep himself upright, his voice barely above a whisper as he begged. </p><p>“If it wasn’t real, then why can’t I pay you?” Sirius said, waving the money in his hand in front of Remus’s face. </p><p>“Please just go.” Remus was crying now, gently trying to push against Sirius’s chest to get him to leave. </p><p><i>“Let the chapel doors be opened!”</i> Peter’s voice could be heard from where he was standing on the center of the stage, on the other side of the prop behind which Remus and Sirius were standing. </p><p>“Let me pay! Just let me pay, Remus!” Sirius cried. “Tell me it wasn’t real!”</p><p>The two were suddenly engulfed in light, the prop doors having opened to reveal Remus kneeling on the floor in tears with Sirius standing above him. There was a gasp and the crowd went silent. Peter and the dancers were frozen and staring back at them with wide eyes, unsure as to what to do next. </p><p>Fenrir was seething in his seat in the front row. After a minute of silence, Peter walked to the front of the stage. “Ah! I will not be fooled! Though he may be dawning a disguise, my eyes do not lie. For it is he, the same penniless sailor!”</p><p>There was a sound of understanding ripping through the crowd. Music began to play softly again and the dancers moved aside, continuing with the show. </p><p>Sirius held Remus’s arm to help him stand and walked toward the center of the stage, dragging Remus along at his side. Too weak to walk any further, Remus fell to the ground with a grunt and began to cough. There was a gasp from the crowd. </p><p>Sirius looked into the crowd, locking eyes with Fenrir as he gestured a hand towards Remus. “This man is yours now.” He threw the money from his hand, the bills fluttering and covering Remus where he was laying on the ground. </p><p>“I’ve paid my <i>whore!</i>” he yelled. Remus looked up at Sirius with tears streaming down his face, panting as he tried to catch his breath. “I owe you nothing. And you are nothing to me.” </p><p>Sirius was choking back sobs as he looked back at Remus. “Thank you for curing me of my ridiculous obsession with love.” He walked to the edge of the stage and jumped down, heading down the aisle toward the back of the theater.</p><p>Lily rushed over to Remus from where she was standing on the side of the stage, placing a hand around his shoulders and helping him to his feet. She held Remus so that they faced the back of the stage and leaned close as she whispered in his ear, “I’m so sorry, love.” </p><p>When Remus was on his feet again, Lily turned him so that he was looking into her eyes. “The greatest thing you’ll ever learn is just to love and be loved in return.” </p><p>Sirius stopped walking at the line, pausing halfway to the exit. Remus turned to look over his shoulder at the crowd, seeing Sirius standing at the back of the theater. </p><p><i>“Never knew I could feel like this,”</i> Remus sang, his voice shaking as he cried. <i>“It’s like I’ve never seen the sky before.”</i></p><p>Sirius began walking again, not looking back at Remus. </p><p><i>“Want to vanish inside your kiss. Everyday I’m loving you more and more.”</i> Sirius stopped walking again, taking a deep breath as tears fell from his eyes. </p><p><i>“Listen to my heart,”</i> Remus sang, his voice growing louder as he walked toward the front of the stage. Sirius turned to look over his shoulder back at Remus. <i>“Can you hear it sing.”</i></p><p><i>“Come back to me and forgive everything!”</i> Remus gasped, his chest heaving as he bent forward and let out a cough. <i>“Seasons may change winter to spring.”</i></p><p>Remus locked eyes with Sirius, his eyes red and full of tears. “I love you,” he whispered, his voice only barely audible to the audience. “Until the end of time.”</p><p><i>“Come what may,”</i> Sirius sang from the back of the theater. The crowd turned in their chairs, looking between Sirius and Remus. Remus smiled, his eyes shining as he looked across the room at Sirius. </p><p><i>“Come what may. Come what may,”</i> Sirius sang, slowly walking down the aisle and back toward the stage. His voice was growing louder with every line, a smile of his own spreading across his face. <i>“Come what may!”</i></p><p><i>“I will love you!”</i> he sang, picking up speed now as he neared the stage. </p><p><i>“I will love you!”</i> Remus sang, smiling as he walked as close to the edge of the stage as he could. </p><p><i>“Until my dying day!”</i> Sirius sang, now at the edge of the stage and reaching a hand out in front of him. Remus took his hand, helping to pull him back up onto the stage. </p><p>Fenrir was shaking with anger in his seat as he looked upon the couple. He stood up from his chair, storming to the side of the theater toward the backstage doors. </p><p><i>“Come what may!”</i> They were standing together now on the front of the stage, facing one another with their hands intertwined as they harmonized. </p><p><i>“Come what may!”</i> Sirius sang, holding Remus’s face in his hand. </p><p><i>“Come what may,”</i> Remus sang softly, his eyes closing as he leaned his forehead against Sirius’s.  </p><p>
  <i>“I will love you until my dying -”</i>
</p><p>Fenrir was off stage left, pulling a gun out of his waistband and pointing it at Sirius. He cocked the hammer of the gun to load the revolver, steadying his aim. </p><p>“Sirius!” James screamed from off stage, his voice drowned out by the music as he ran toward Fenrir from behind.</p><p>James tackled him, sending them both falling forward onto the stage. The gun went flying out of Fenrir’s hand and slid across the floor of the stage. Lily screamed as the gun landed at her feet, taking a few hurried steps back. Fenrir threw James off of him, landing a punch to his jaw before standing again. </p><p>
  <i>“Come what may! I will love you!”</i>
</p><p>Fenrir hurried forward to grab his gun, standing up straight and pointing the gun at Sirius again. Minnie ran forward and jumped in front of Fenrir, punching him hard in the face and absolutely knocking his fucking lights out.</p><p>
  <i>“Until my dying day!”</i>
</p><p>The curtains on stage fell closed as the song ended, signalling the end of the show. There was a roar of applause from the audience as they cheered. Behind the curtains, Remus and Sirius were smiling at one another as the other members of the show clapped as well. There were red and white rose petals falling from the ceiling as Sirius took Remus’s face in his hands. He pressed a brief kiss to Remus’s lips before turning and smiling at everyone around him, caught up in the euphoria of the moment. </p><p>Minnie called for everyone to stand by for curtain call and was joined on stage by Poppy, who was rushing to check on how Remus was doing now that the show had ended. </p><p>Sirius turned back to Remus, his smile wide as he placed another kiss to the corner of his mouth. Remus had a faraway look in his eyes, his smile fading as he began to gasp for breath. A choked sound escaped his lungs as he struggled for air, coughs wracking his body as he collapsed to the floor. </p><p>“Remus? Remus, what’s wrong?” Sirius said, catching Remus in his arms and guiding him gently to the floor. </p><p>“Baby? Are you alright?” Sirius’s voice was full of panic as he brushed the curls from Remus’s forehead, the hair clinging to the sweat on his skin. Remus was trembling, his lips stained with blood as the coughs wracked his body. </p><p>“Somebody get some help!” Sirius screamed, his eyes sweeping the room. Everyone backstage had stopped moving, watching in pained silence. He found Poppy in the crowd, the nurse crying quietly with a hand covering her mouth. He looked to Minnie, who gave an almost imperceptible shake of her head when she met Sirius’s gaze.<br/>

</p>
<p>Sirius looked back at Remus, eyes wide with panic as he wiped the blood from his lips. “You’re going to be alright. It’s alright, I’m here.”</p><p>“I-I’m sorry, Sirius,” Remus gasped, struggling to keep his eyes open. “I-I..I’m dying.”</p><p>“Shhh,” Sirius whispered, a sob escaping his lips as Remus whimpered in pain. </p><p>“I’m so sorry.” </p><p>“You’ll be alright. You’ll be alright.”</p><p>“Cold. I’m so.. I’m so..cold,” Remus whispered, his voice barely audible now. “Hold me.”</p><p>Sirius pulled Remus close, hugging him to his chest and burying his face in his shoulder to muffle his cries. “I’m here, I’m alright,” he whispered, each word a desperate prayer. Eventually, he pulled his face away from Remus’s body, looking down at him and placing a gentle kiss to his cheek. “I love you.”</p><p>“You’ve got to go on, Sirius.”</p><p>“I can’t go on without you,” Sirius’s voice broke, taking a shuddering breath in. </p><p>“You’ve got so much to give,” Remus whispered, lifting a shaking hand to brush Sirius’s cheek. “Tell our story, Sirius.” </p><p>“No,” Sirius cried, his face crumpling as tears ran down his face.</p><p>“Promise me.”</p><p>“Yes, I will.”</p><p>“That way I’ll always be with you.” Remus tried to smile, his body shaking as another fit of coughs took over his body. His breathing slowed and his body went limp, his eyes drifting closed as Sirius pressed their lips together for one final kiss. </p><p>The world around Sirius seemed to move in slow motion, the cheers from the crowd on the other side of the curtain uniting with his screams to compose the soundtrack to his misery. </p><p>He cried out as he was pulled him away from Remus, fighting against James and Peter as they dragged him from the stage so that Remus’s body could be tended to. </p><p>Days turned into weeks. Weeks turned into months. And then, one not so very special day, Sirius went to his typewriter. He sat down and he wrote their story. </p><p>A story about a time, a story about a place, a story about the people. But above all things, a story about love. A love that would live forever. </p><p>The end.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>